justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Escape
The Great Escape is the eighteenth storyline mission in Just Cause 3. Introduction Mission briefing on the map: "While Rosa's continued success lure thousands to the rebel banner, newly-minted rebels Annika and Teo still have their own agenda: a score to settle with Di Ravello's brutal labor camps." Annika informs you that some of her former buddies are held at a prison. She wants them out to continue their former carefree life. Rico is surprised to hear that their lives could have been carefree under Annika's command. Walkthrough Teo explains that one guy who escaped had told them that each floor has two buttons that have to be pushed before the exit door can be hacked. Get to the prison down hill. The entrance area with 4 Guard Towers is completely unguarded and the door is suspiciously open. Walk in. The door will close behind you as soon as you enter and Annika will call, informing you that it's a trap. Immediately after her, Di Ravello also calls, telling you to relax and that Rico is gonna die here and asking him if he likes the interior design. Soon a lot of soldiers appear. Kill them all. Use cover and don't be exposed to too many enemies at the same time. Once they're all dead, push the buttons and hack the door. The door will lead into the next area and close behind you. This time there will be at least twice as many soldiers and Di Ravello will call a few more times to gloat. The third area will have less soldiers, but they will mostly be Black Hand, along with one guy who has a minigun. Kill them all (using the sniper rifles from the second area is a good idea), just as before, but this time the exit will be a round blast door in the ceiling. Grapple outside. Once outside, Di Ravello will call for the last time and tell you that the prisoners are out, but "you lead the lambs to slaughter". Get to the prison door. There will be about 10 soldiers, including snipers in the Guard Towers. There will also be armed prisoners to aid in the shoot-out. Soon a few Weimaraner W3 cars arrive to bring more soldiers. Once every enemy is dead, Annika tells you that it's gonna be nice to welcome them home. Rico tells her that he always knew that inside she was a big softy, to which she responds that: "Tell anyone and you'll find out just how soft I can be." Tom Sheldon calls soon after the mission about the next mission. Trivia *The name of the mission is a reference to the 1963 action move of the same name which is based on a true story of a prison escape in Nazi Germany in 1943. *This is the only time you will find armed prisoners/workers. **Weapons include U-39 Plechovkas to U-55S Pozhars to Prizrak U4s to even Urga Vdova 89s. **Outside of the Medici Military, this is one of the few instances where you can find someone else with a Urga Vdova 89. It is still possible for you to find rebels in free roam carrying this, but it is still relatively uncommon. *This is the last mission in JC3 without any connection to bavarium. Gallery The Great Escape (approaching the prison).png|Approaching the prison. The Great Escape (a switch).png|A switch. The Great Escape (Rico amuses Di Ravello).png|Di Ravello is amused near the door to the third area. The Great Escape (last underground area).png|Last underground area. The Great Escape (lead lambs to slaughter).png|Last shoot-out. The Great Escape prison under ground.PNG|The location outside of the mission, viewed from below ground. Note how the interior isn't there, likely removed to reduce lag. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Just Cause 3 Story Missions